Demon Realm
The , also called , and sometimes the ),Daizenshuu 7, 1996''Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 is located at the very tip of the universe in the [[Dragon Ball (franchise)|''Dragon Ball series]], and is not a part of the living world or Other World. It is described as a physical plane opposite of the known universe. For a time, the Demon Realm was located in the Time Labyrinth. Overview The Dark Demon Realm is a shadow world created 75 Million Before Age by Mechikabura, Demigra and many other evil wizards when they were imprisoned in the realm at the bottom of the universe.Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! chapter 1, Dispatch! Time PatrolDark Demon Realm Foundation Saga In the Demon Realm magic is a science.Daizenshuu 4 The Demon Realm is home to evil races - most notably some of the Demon races - who are led by Demon Supreme Kais, evil god entities, and the God of the Demon Realm: Demigra. The strongest evil to have existed in the Demon Realm was Mechikabura in his prime. The realm is outside of the domain of the Supreme Kais, and so not even they are fully aware of what is down there. Not much is said about the realm in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, other than the fact that it was once ruled by Dabura. The Demon Realm also acts as a hideout for mages such as Bibidi and his son Babidi.Dragon Ball Full Color: Majin Buu Arc Q&As In Dragon Ball, Shula, another king of the Demon World, manages to open a giant entrance to the Demon Realm on Earth and keeps it open for a while by wedging his cursed sword in its door. Goku manages to save Princess Misa, who has been kidnapped and taken to the Demon Realm by Shula. Then, Goku pulls out Shula's sword and closes off the entrance to Demon World. In Dragon Ball Z, when Babidi asks Dabura if he has any preferences on which planet he wants to fight Dabura responds "Perhaps a planet similar to this one. I don't want unfair advantages."Dragon Ball Z episode 226, "Pay to Win" The area they are transported is called Demon World in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Sometime before Age 850 the Demon Realm was sealed away. It was said that if the seal was broken chaos would erupt in the universe. Towa and her Time Breaker army aimed to release the realm, and so she and Mira headed out to collect enough energy to break the seal. Mechikabura's castle is located in the Demon Realm and is kept inside a barrier, with the only way to open the barrier being to defeat the Demon Gods who dwell within the Hell Gates. Demon Realm energy The Demon Realm is filled with a powerful unique type of Dark Energy, this energy greatly powers up members of the Demon Realm race when they are present in the Demon Realm, and allows them to take on the Darkness form. This energy is unusable due to the seal on the Demon Realm, however a special Dark Energy was developed by demons so they could utilize this drastic power up outside of the Demon Realm. It is implied in Xenoverse 2 that exposing the Fruit of the Tree of Might to the Dark Energy of Demon Realm causes it to become corrupted turning it into an enhanced demonic strain of the holy fruit which causes the consumer to swell with dark energy empowering them Villainous Mode and potentially the first stage Supervillain power up. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Heroes, Xeno Trunks, the Time Patrol, and the avatars fight Towa, Mira and the rest of their forces in the Demon Realm. The Demon Realm's appearance looks similar to Planet Namek, except the trees, grass and sky are purple in color. Mechikabura's Tower appears in the center of the world as a huge tree-like tower with a glowing red core. The outer look of the world looks like two planets combined with red longitudes and latitudes, with both moving at the same time. The Demon Realm also appears as a battle stage in the game. Demigra's Castle is also shown to be located in the Demon Realm, it appears as a huge tree with numerous towers at its top. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Towa and Mira alter history to collect enough energy to break the seal on Demon Realm but their actions end up weakening the barrier that separates the Crack of Time from history and the rest of the universe allowing Demigra to send his mirage to continue altering history who assists the Future Warrior so they will eliminate Mira whom Demigra views as competition resulting in the Demigra Incident. Towa is forced to stop altering history once Mira is destroyed, though after Demigra's defeat she later finds his core survived and plans to rebuild him as well as gather more energy to strengthen him forcing her to delay her plans to break the seal until Mira is restored. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Towa exposes some of the Fruit of the Tree of Might to the Dark Energy of the Demon Realm in order to amplify its effects, resulting in the creation of the Demon Realm-enhanced strain of the Fruit. By recruiting villains from different timelines and eras such as Turles, Slug, Cooler/Metal Cooler, Broly, and Janemba, Towa uses them to gather energy to strengthen the reconstructed Mira. Learning of the amount of energy contained in Tokitoki's Eggs, Towa tries to replicate them artificially but finds that it is impossible after creating five Distorted Time Eggs which while containing large amounts of energy enough to create large stable Rifts in Time they have no where near the power contained in Tokitoki's Egg causing Towa to resort to an elaborate plan to bypass the barrier around the Time Nest to infiltrate the Time Nest and steal Tokitoki's Egg which she believes possesses enough power to break the seal on Demon Realm. Towa also reveals her desire is to see Demon Realm become one with the rest of the universe in order to create what she poetically calls a "garden of evil, blooming with rage and pain". However, her plans are foiled by Mira whom had changed after being defeated by Super Saiyan 3 Bardock during their battle in the Time Rift that Bardock trapped himself and Mira in. Mira gains an indomitable will and fighting spirit after his defeat that causes him to seek to grow stronger to the point he recklessly exceeds his power limiter which could cause him to self destruct forcing a desperate Towa to join forces with the current Future Warrior to subdue Mira but after defeating Mira•Supervillain, Mira resorts to absorbing both Towa and Tokitoki's Egg to evolve into his final form only to be defeated and killed by the Future Warrior with assistance from SSGSS Goku resulting in both his and Towa's deaths in Age ???. Additionally, before her death while infiltrating the Time Vault, Towa secretly manages to alter history to prevent her brother's death, causing him to seek to avenge her using his nephew Fu, the artificially created son of Towa and Mira whom Dabura sees as his true successor as King of Demon Realm. However it is later revealed that Fu has no desire to break the seal to revive the Demon Realm and while he does tamper with history as part of his experiments he prefers to use his experiment for the betterment of the universe even assisting the Time Patrol in stopping his "uncle". In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, the dimensional distortion that Future Trunks and the Time Patrol are investigating removes the barrier separating Demon Realm from the rest of the universe allowing Melee, Gola, and Shula to visit Earth to search for the lost Dabura, the true King of the Demon Realm as Melee notes the Demon Realm has been kingless for hundreds of years suggesting that Shula had unofficially assumed the role during their previous encounter with Goku. Shula, Melee, and Gola are unaware that Dabura had previously fallen under Babidi's control. Melee and Gola attempt to seek Goku's assistance in finding Dabura as they are unfamiliar with Earth which is in turmoil due to the dimensional distortion warping timespace. Shula however pridefully refuses to seek help from Goku and declares the three of them will find the mighty Dabura themselves. Future Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and Grand Supreme Kai later find Dabura under Babidi's control while trying to prevent Kid Buu from being freed from the Sealed Ball as the dimensional distortion had altered history leading to Grand Supreme Kai and South Supreme Kai never being absorbed. Future Trunks realizes that Dabura must be the King that Shula was searching for. By the time of Dragon Ball Fusions, some Namekians had chosen to live in the Demon Realm, however many turned evil as a result of living in the Demon Realm. Additionally, the Offworlder Mirayo is revealed to have been a former Demon Queen who once ruled over Demon Realm. Demon Realm is also home to the Majin Superstar Troupe PePiLu which is a dance troupe consisting of their leader and demon pop idol Pipila as well as her two Majin backup dancers, Petrona and Lullus. Known Residents *Demon Supreme Kai *Demon Kai *Demons – The primary race who inhabit the Demon Realm. **Dabura – Originally the king, but taken away after falling into Babidi's spell. He is killed by Majin Buu in Age 774. Later returns as a Demon God of the Dark Empire. In Xenoverse 2, his death at the hands of Majin Buu is prevented by his sister during her attack on the Time Nest in Age 852 before her and Mira's death in Age ???, causing him to seek revenge on the Time Patrol. **Shula – Referred to as king during his appearance in Dragon Ball. **Melee – Demon Realm guardian. **Gola – Demon Realm guardian. **Janemba – Janemba's profile in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury states that he was once an organized crime boss in the Demon Realm. **Mira – An artificial demon created from the DNA of various masters. Succeeded Dabura as king. One of the leaders of the Time Breakers alongside Towa and father of their son Fu. **Towa – A female scientist from the Demon World who created the artificial demon Mira to be the Ultimate Warrior. One of the leaders of the Time Breakers who seeks to connect Demon Realm with the rest of the Universe to turn it into a hellish place full of hatred and pain. Granted the Demon God power by Mechikabura. Mother of Fu. **Fu - The artificially created male offspring of the Demon Scientist Towa and the artificial demon Mira. Nephew of Demon King Dabura and chosen successor. **Demigra – A Demon God, and God of the Demon Realm, originally a wizard from Other World, 75 Million Before Age he was banished to the Demon Realm (which he then helped establish) when he attempted to steal Tokitoki and gain power over time and space but was stopped by Chronoa. **Mechikabura - The strongest evil to ever exist in the Demon Realm, he was one of the wizards who helped to establish it, and the true leader of the Dark Empire. **Robelu - A female demon who served as Demigra's secretary in the Demigra Army. **Mirayo - A melee combat queen who once dominated and ruled over Demon Realm as Queen. Many both fear and admire her beauty and strength. She is among several fighters that participate in the Timespace Tournament inside the Timespace Rift. A character from Dragon Ball Fusions. **Pipila - A famous pop idol in Demon Realm and leader of the Majin Superstar Troupe PePiLu. Despite being an entertainer by trade, she is a capable fighter like other members of the Demon Realm race and participated in the Timespace Tournament when her dance troupe was transported to the Timespace Rift. A character from Dragon Ball Fusions. **Yamma - An evil demon martial artist who excels in odd powers that allow him to spew out ice, flame, and paralyze opponents. Originally from Demon Realm he finds himself in the Timespace Rift and causes trouble for Tekka's Team and the Saiya Squad, as well as attacking Goku's mother Gine when she tries to stop him and his cohorts in attacking a Saiyan to prevent him from becoming a Super Saiyan but is defeated by Tekka's Team and Kid Goku. Summons allies from Demon Realm which being chased by Tekka's Team, though is later captured by Tekka's Team and handed over to the Saiya Squad. A character in Dragon Ball Fusions. **Halto - A Demon swordsman who is silent and tranquil, yet deeply desires strength and dedicated to his daily training. An ally of Yamma who he summons from Demon Realm to aid him against Tekka's Team in the Timespace Rift. A character from Dragon Ball Fusions. *Master of the Demon World - A character mentioned by Dabura in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road who resembles Janemba. *Mages **Bibidi – One of the most powerful mages. **Babidi – Bibidi's doppelgänger/"son". *Majins **Lullus - A Majin dancer and member of the Majin Superstar Troupe PePiLu. In addition to being one of Pipila's backup dancers she also works as Pipila's bodyguard to protect her from unwanted admirers or overzealous fans, though she tends to somewhat overprotective. A character from Dragon Ball Fusions. **Petrona - An innocent tomboyish Majin girl and member of the Majin Superstar Troupe PePiLu. Like Lullus, she works as Pipila's bodyguard, though she is new to fighting, but makes up for this using her Majin abilities and guts. A character from Dragon Ball Fusions. *Namekians **Ghiro - A Namekian who turned evil in the Demon Realm and learned to fight like how Demons do. An ally of Yamma who he summons from Demon Realm to aid him against Tekka's Team in the Timespace Rift. A character from Dragon Ball Fusions. **Ryuto - A Namekian who turned evil while living in the Demon Realm and uses absurd magic. A character in Dragon Ball Fusions. **Toronbon - A worker-type Namekian who studied strange arts while living in Demon Realm. A character in Dragon Ball Fusions. Trivia *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Chronoa and Burter both reference Demon Realm and Hell as being the same location. *"Makai" is a term used In Japanese Buddhism that refers to the collective worlds in which evil spirits reside. *The area Dabura and the Dragon Team are transported looks strikingly similar to the planet where Babidi recruits Dabura seen in a flashback in "Eighteen Unmasks". Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Places in the Seventh Universe Category:Locations in Other World Category:Planets Category:Demons Category:Dimensions